Amnesia
by Malgelir
Summary: In a land full of hollows, where the cursed slowly lose their memories and sense of self, what if there was one who didn't remember their past life. How would they deal with a land where a purpose is the only thing that keeps you human? How does dogged optimism fare in a world filled with dark? Who are they? Why are they here? AU. OCs (most of the characters).


Author's note

So, taking a break from my other story, I've decided to write this one as another thing to write, however progress will be slow as I have mocks a few weeks after beginning this and then revision and exams in May. Also, this may not 100% follow the lore (it'll follow what I believe/remember so it will be very skewed). Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

With a groggy head, I slowly got up from the freezing, mossy floor of the ruined stone structure I found myself in.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I thought.

Straining to remember, I scoured my mind for answers but found nothing as if a fog were clouding my thoughts. I saw a large, torch-lit shack along a narrow dirt path through the long, dark grass that seemed to stretch all around. My spirits lifted at the sight and I hurried off to see if they knew who I was. As I walked down the path, I thought I heard a savage growl from the cover of the grass. "I'm just imagining things, perfectly normal." I said to myself.

After running up the dimly-lit steps, I knocked gently on the door, not wanting to disturb anyone, and the door swung open revealing a large, circular room, lit by a warn, orange fireplace to the right, and three old women dressed in faded red robes, sitting on cracked wooden chairs at a table in the centre of the room, and a younger women, dressed in the same robes, standing in the corner.

"Ahhh...another with the curse. You spoke to the sweet old lady, didn't you?" the closest lady said in a rasping voice.

"Well...ummm...I don't..." I started but was cut off by another of the ladies.

"All undead come here for the same reason: to break the curse. Your finished! You'll go Hollow." I was confused at that but she didn't stop so I could ask. "Yes, you'll become one of them. Hollows prey upon men and feast on their souls. That is the fate of the cursed." She cackled.

"What is your name?" the third old lady asked, tired of the other two's toying.

"I tried to...umm...tell you but I can't...remember. Anything. I was hoping you could help." I replied, anxious for their reply. They all burst out laughing and the younger lady came up to me, looking full of pity.

"Come with me. I can help you." She said, turning towards the uneven stairs at the back of the room and walked slowly up them, motioning me to follow.

"She never let's us have our fun." The first lady said, sighing as we walked away.

The room upstairs had a low hanging ceiling and seemed to be an attic space, with dark, cracked chests next to the far wall and sagging shelves above them, filled with various assorted bottles and books. The room was only lit by a small torch that burnt on one of the walls, but it was more than enough for the size of the room.

"Okay," the woman said as she grabbed a bubble-gum coloured potion from one of the shelves and addressed me. "My name is Nadia and I'm pleased to meet you. I am going to give you this," she said indicating to the potion "It'll prevent the pain and allow me to do what I need to do. However, it will make you be unconscious for a few hours as a side effect. Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Okay then. Let's begin. Please try to stay still and, don't worry, I've practiced this many times, in theory." She continued.

I felt a knot tighten in my stomach that quickly disappeared after I remembered how nice Nadia was being to me.

After Nadia carefully measured out the strange potion, I took it and swallowed it. It tasted of faintly of warm milk and cookies, but otherwise of nothing else. As I felt the potion slide down my throat, I immediately felt disconnected from the world; I couldn't feel anything. My nerves were numb and my breathing quickened. "Don't worry; just stay calm." Nadia reassured me. She put her hands either side of my head and, from what I could see, small wisps of flame began going back and forth between me and her hands, which were emitting a bright, white light. Slowly, the light grew and grew until it passed over me and, instead of should have been pain from the light, blocked by the potion, I felt drained, exhausted, as if I hadn't slept in days. My eyelids closed and I traded the white light for blissful sleep.

As my eyes fluttered open, light flooded my vision and my mind was sent spinning. I scrunched my eyes shut as I tried, in vain, to stop the pounding headache the light's attack had begun. I groaned as my attempts were proven futile and I turned to the side, opening one eye to test the light and was relieved to find that I could see normally now and sat up to look around the room. Curiously, the light that had blinded me was nowhere to be seen, only a singular torch like the one in the room from before. The room, I noticed, was filled with bookshelves that had too many books in, some on their side, some stuffed into any available crevasse. A desk inhabited the most lit area of the room, being positioned right under the glowing torch, covered in untidy stacks of paper and open books haphazardly placed on the edge of the table and filled with notes and corrections.

The door slowly creaked open and Nadia's head popped in. "Ah, your up. That's good. Do you remember anything? Your name, maybe?"

I put as much effort as I could into remembering, feeling that my mind was a bit clearer now, and began to slowly formulate a word as the letters mingled with the mist in my mind, appearing for a split second before sinking back from view. "S...s...ky. Sky! I know my name! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I hugged Nadia excitedly, who didn't resist, just smiling broadly at me, seemingly surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Well, I'm glad that you at least know your own name. That sort of pyromancy can be tricky. And, while I'd love for you to stay for longer, it is time for you to start your journey." Disappointed that I couldn't stay but trusting what she said, I let her continue. "I have packed you supplies for the first few days and stored some additional items to help you along your way. However, I wanted to give you some things so I could explain them." She motioned to the bag she was carrying.

She laid it on the table and took out a simple dagger with a plain brown leather hilt. "To defend yourself. The world is dangerous out there many have gone Hollow seeking the throne. The road ahead will be hard, but it is your fate."

Next, she presented me with two smooth, steel rings, unadorned. "Now, my own invention, a ring that nullifies the appearance change brought on by Hollowing. I have a third, so I can continue to research and make more but, these two are yours, because I do think that soon you'll meet the second who'll come here, as so many other pairs have."

I looked at the rings, amazed that she would give them to me. I slid one of the rings on my left hand and put the other into my pocket making sure it wouldn't fall out. The ring felt warm, as if greeting me, and naturally fit around my finger, like I had been wearing it for years.

Nadia pulled another thing out of the bag, carefully this time, as if it were a shard of glass. The thing was fragile and seemed like a web that formed and solidified itself around the deep, swirling darkness contained in the object. "This is a human effigy," she said, "When crushed, it'll restore your humanity and reverse the effects of hollowing; keep it safe."

Reaching inside the bag, she continued, "And, finally, my last gift to you." The item she took out made my eyes widened and my jaw drop. It was a pale sky blue cloak, neatly folded in Nadia's arms. "Go on, try it out. The few days you were unconscious, I made this; there's not much to do here."

I took the cloak and carefully put it on. It reached my knees and it fit perfectly. I smiled excitedly at Nadia but my look of happiness turned into a confused look when I realised what she said. "Wait, I've been unconscious for a few DAYS!? Is that normal? Also, was there meant to be a white light when I woke up?"

Nadia stopped my with an amused smile and reassured me "All that is fine and normal. I forgot to tell you beforehand that you I did it. You slept slightly longer than normal but, then again, you didn't remember anything, so it was to be expected. Now, you are only a few hours away from Majula and the path is relatively safe. It might be a chance to learn how to defend yourself. Also, keep on the lookout for another Undead, there is very little chance they will have Hollowed by then, he should be coming through soon. Anyway, the exit is just outside your door, on the right. Good luck, Sky." Hearing my name spoken for the first time made me feel determined to make Nadia proud and put her gifts to good use. She had helped me so much. As I hugged her for what would be the last time, I saw a glint of sadness, well-hidden, deep in her eyes, as if she was used to this, helping people out knowing she will never see them again.

I slowly stepped back from the embrace and, with a final smile and wave goodbye, I opened the door and walked the first step of my fated journey, uncertain of my past or my future.


End file.
